The begining of a friendship
by BlackRose294
Summary: As the title suggests it is about how the gang- exept for tori -became friends. Major bade. Rated T for strong language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a fic I had written but didnt complete it because my mind was somewhere else. I have been planning more fics but didnt want to keep you waiting. **

**The rest is on the bottom. And by the way, I'm not Dan Schneider so I dont own any of victorious.**

**Okay... just start reading**

* * *

**(No one's POV – chapter 1)**

Jade and Cat have been friends since Kindergarten. They were known as the two weird girls so nobody wanted to be their friends. Jade never wore anything pink but she did wear skirts or dresses. Children were scared of Jade because if she was annoyed by someone, she would just stare back at them without blinking, and that was really creepy. Or she would do something so bad the "victim" would never even say a word to Jade.

Cat on the other hand, was probably the most happy, energetic and bipolar kid that everyone could possibly know. She always wore happy colours and she would be jumping around laughing and talking about her brother. Nobody wanted to be her friend because they thought she was annoying and the children and sometimes the kindergarten teacher would have a headache for weeks because of Cat. As no one wanted to be friends with Jade and either Cat, they decided to be friends so they wouldn't be alone. They had a lot in common as a matter of fact, they could sing really well, they were weird in their own ways and they both managed to make people stop talking to them or mentioning them at all. Jade found out that Cat lived a few blocks away from her so she would go to Cat's house and stay there until Jade's mother called Cat's house phone to tell Jade to come home. Jade's mother liked Cat but she thought Cat was too energetic. Even at a young age, Jade's father didn't really care for her and her friends; he only cared about his million-dollar business and money. Jade didn't like to talk about her dad to Cat even when Cat asked nicely.

Jade and Cat grew up together. They ended up going to the same elementary school and the same middle school; but now they were both going to the high school they dreamed of going since Cat told Jade about it. The high school was called Hollywood arts. The name said it all. It was a high school for talented people who could act, sing, write, perform, etc. But to this school you had to audition, and in this audition you had to do what you were talented for. In the case of Jade West, she made a movie with herself singing, although it wasn't a music video, she also made it seem very creepy because her character was walking through a very long and creepy corridor, singing a creepy song. She did it all herself. This showed that Jade could sing, write a scene and act. Cat has a great voice. She decided to join some of her favorite songs to make a remix of them all. Then she acted a scene of a play. At the end of her audition she started to ramble about when her brother auditioned for something and he ended up kite surfing. A week later both of the girls got an acceptance letter to Hollywood Arts. They couldn't wait to finally be in a school where they were considered normal, but different in their own way.

* * *

**So what i wanted to write was I was planning to do a collab with someone but when I sent her a small draft she didnt respond to me. I was sick of waiting so i decided to start from scratch and make a new one or two. School is about to start so you wont be seeing much of me but dont worry because I will still post new chapters and oneshots. **

**Plese R&R and hold your breath until I post another chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Jade's POV – chapter 2)**

I was sound asleep waiting for tomorrow; the first day in Hollywood arts, when my pear phone started blinking. I had gotten a text message from Cat. I saw the time and it read 5:24. Why the hell did Cat send me a text message when she knew I was probably asleep even though I am an early riser?I decided to read and respond to Cat's text so she would stop sending them 5 to 5 minutes until I replied back.

**Heeey Jadey! I can't wait for today! :) **

DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?! AND WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THOSE CREEPY SMILES?

**It's 5:26. Doesn't your pear phone have time? I like the smiles :) **

It does Cat and I was supposed to be sleeping.

**Sorry Jadey :'( Are you mad at me?**

No Cat. I'm not.

**Jadey can I go to your house? My brother has my car. :(**

Fine. I expect you here by 6 AM. See you later Cat. I'm going to go sleep for a while and lazily get out of bed to get dressed.

**Bye Jadey! I'm so excited :D**

For the first day at Hollywood Arts, I decided to wear a black long sleeved shirt with some black jeans and my red combat boots. Over the summer I and Cat had a makeover. My wardrobe was full with black, red and purple clothes and shoes. I had done an eyebrow and nose piercing and streaked my hair in multiple colours, but still had my chestnut brown hair. My parents used to punish me but they eventually got used to it because I was too stubborn to be "normal". Cat also had a sort of makeover. She straightened her hair a dyed it in a red velvet colour. It suited her, but I also liked her brown frizzy hair. Her wardrobe didn't change much because she liked the girly pink frilly shit I hated. But I managed to convince her to get a few mature pieces of clothing like what heels suited her more and what dress fitted her better etc. The point is that we changed to what we wanted to be.

It was 6:30 and Cat still hadn't arrived. She must have fallen asleep or something. Hollywood arts didn't open for until 8Am so I decided to take a small nap until Cat arrived. For my luck, as soon as I sat down, who else to ring the doorbell but Cat. I stomped downstairs and opened the door to stop the annoying ringing.

"Hey Jadey! I'm sorry I'm late but my brother didn't want me to go away."

**"**It's fine Cat." I said looking at her. "Come inside to eat breakfast. You look like you're starving." People often described me as a mean girl but they didn't know how I was around Cat. She was the only one to stay with me so the least I could do is stay by her side. Cat knew me and understood my reasons for what the hell I do. She knows about my problems but doesn't address them every second because she knows it hurts my feelings. Yes by the way, I do have feelings. She tries her best to ignore the elephant in the room but sometimes it just slips. I told her its fine as long as she doesn't remind me every single fucking second about that. Sometimes I worry about this girl.

Cat came inside and we ate coco puffs. I knew it was Cat's favorite cereal. An hour later we decided to leave my house and go start our first day at Hollywood arts. On the way I found a coffee shop called Jet Brew. I grabbed Cat's wrist and went inside the coffee shop. It smelled like coffee (obviously). I asked my usual order; black with two sugars and the lady instantly gave it to me. I didn't tip her because I didn't feel like it and because she was wearing a yellow t-shirt. I hate yellow. Cat wanted me to buy her a coffee but I refused to buy her any sort or type because she is energetic enough. I sipped my coffee and smiled. I love coffee. If I could I would marry coffee.

We exited the Jet brew and walked to Hollywood arts. I have to admit I was sort of nervous. Cat was jumping around a bit too excitedly. I think she drank a bit of my coffee when I wasn't looking. I saw a bunch of kids walking inside the school. They seemed happy, exited, nervous and anxious. I grabbed Cat's arm and went inside the school. It was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! School, is starting so i probaby will update on weekends. Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Jade's POV – chapter 3)**

Cat had her arms wrapped around my arm. I could tell she was nervous and a bit scared. I calmly walked to a bulletin board so I could find my name and Cat's and see what class we had first. Not surprisingly, I and Cat were in the same class and we were having improv with this Sikowitz guy. I walked around the school trying to find the classroom, and failed. This school was bigger than I thought. I noticed Cat wiggling away and walking to this tan boy with fluffy hair. Then she looked at me with a smiled and called me.

"Jadey! This is Beck! He also has Sikowitz right now and he knows where the room is! Yay we now have a friend!" Cat giggled.

"Yeah whatever Cat. Let's just go." I didn't give any eye contact with Beck although I noticed that he was trying to establish eye contact. He took his hand out of his pocket and supposedly wanted to shake hands with me. I ignored him. He made an embarrassed smile and put his hand back in his pocket.

"Hey I'm Beck." He stared at me. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. "So you guys can follow me." We followed Beck into this small classroom with a little stage. I noticed a bunch of cheerleaders were drooling over Beck and whispering stuff like "who is that Goth girl?" and "Why are they following him? Stalkers!" I looked at them and gave them my famous death glare. They immediately shut up and followed me with their eyes. I sat down next to Cat and Beck sat down next to me. A few minutes later, a dark skinned boy came and sat next to Beck. "Hey Jade, Cat, this is André. He used to go to the same school as me. André is like and awesome musician." Beck turned to me and Cat was smiling ear to ear delighted by how fast we were making friends.

"Yeah, whatever." I said cutting a piece of paper with my black scissors and quickly looking at André and Beck.

"Hi André!" Cat giggled. "I'm Cat and this is Jade. We can both sing but Jade also acts and writes scripts."

"Well that's a coincidence because I can act and write scripts." Beck looked at me. This sort of caught my attention.

"Cool." I said sarcastically. "Why the hell Sikowitz isn't here?" I was sick of talking to these people and really wanted to start this lesson. No one answered me because they knew they would not want to start in the wrong foot with me. I was about to repeat the question loudly when some guy Greg I think was his name told me that Sikowitz was at the door. Thank god he arrived. I sat down again and glared at Sikowitz. He looked exactly like the homeless guy I saw the other day.

"Hello and welcome to your first lesson with me!" Sikowitz exclaimed happily. "So before this term ends, you students are going to have a big showcase. You will be in partners which I and other staff in charge have decided. The purpose of the big showcase is for you students perform whatever you want and show the audience talent! And by audience I mean your parents, friends from outside Hollywood arts, relatives, etc."

I did find this a good idea for a couple of reasons. 1- I have a chance of being paired with Cat. 2- I could finally show my father what I was born to do. If he came of course. 3- I have an amazing singing voice and kick-ass acting skills. I noticed everyone in this classroom was talking, singing, imitating an instrument, so I guess you could say it was pretty loud.

"OMG Jadey!" Cat yelled happily. Her yelling made me jump on my seat. I hate it when she yells when I am distracted. "This is so cool! Picture if we were together!" She kept blabbering on and it was really annoying me so I just turned around and to my luck Beck was sitting next to me.

"Jadey." He smiled quite cockily.

"Beckett." I replied with the same tone of voice. Without the cocky smile.

"How do you know my name?" He was looking very confused but the smile was still there.

"You do know you aren't the only Beckett in the world right?"

"Yes I know."

"And don't call me Jadey. It's Jadelyn but I prefer Jade." By this point I was frowning at him. This kid sure knows how to piss you off.

"Oh did I make Jadelyn angry? He said with a baby-like voice.

"Shut the fuck up Beckett."

"By the way Jadelyn, would yo-"

"Alright people stop with the noise! On my hand I hold the paper that tells you which person you are partnered with. And no you can't change them. That's how you work in show business world." Everyone went silent. I bet you could hear the lightest ring fall on the floor. Oh and by the way, you could because one of my rings fell. That's how silent it was. "Okay children! SO the partners are…"

* * *

Le epic cliffhanger! Just finishing the 4th chapter. please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I came home to have lucnh and i dont have afternoon class today so i decided to post the fourth chapter. SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER! I am not dan because if i was, the show would be called BADEORIOUS! catchy isnt it? Plus shout-out to JadeWest1234. Thank you for reviewing and liking this fic **

* * *

**(Jade's POV – Chapter 4)**

"Okay children so your partners are: Olivia Rupert with Mikayla Jones, Hubert Wren with Jack Cohen, Caterina Valentine and Andre Harris, John Lowenstein and Amanda June. Robbie Shapiro and Sinjin Van cliff, Jade West and Beck Oliver…"

Jade West and who?! I sighed and turned around to see that Beckett guy smiling at me. He even winked at me! I hate him! Fuck! Why do I have to be with him?! I swear I'm going to bite his face off if he annoys me! His hand was gently rubbing my arm. I'm not going to lie, his hand felt warm and soft. Ugh I hate him anyway. With his stupid fluffy hair and stupid tan; which I think is fake.

When the class was over I grabbed my bag and stomped angrily to the door. I felt someone grab my hand and I looked at who else was it but Beck!

"So Jade, do you want to come over so we can start practicing whatever we are going to do?" He was smiling ear-to-ear like e fucking pedophile. I stepped back so he could take the hint **(A/N: I hate Tori/Victoria but I did like the duet)** and back off. I was in no mood to tolerate him.

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Text me your address and I'll come over at about 6 pm."

He cleared his voice and made his smuggy smile. "So can you give me your number?"

"No." I said toneless. I said it when I say no to my father when he strongly suggests for me to stop this dream of being an actress/singer/director and become a lawyer like the entire west women have.

"N-no?" He gave me a confused look.

"Did I stutter?" I had my arms crossed and my eyebrow raised.

"No, but how am I supposed to text you my address if I don't even have your number?" What a jackass.

"Not my problem." With that said I turned around and left the room. I rummaged through my bag to find the piece of paper that had the number and password of my locker. I found it and walked to where it was and I saw Cat talking to Beck. She seemed cheery… too cheery. What was this girl planning? I saw her handing her disgustingly pink pearphone to him so I guess he asked her my number. Whatever, I don't care. I opened my locker and threw my books and scissors into it. I was already planning on how to decorate it. Maybe black with plenty of scissor-

"Hey Jadey." I turned around to see a smiley **(A/N: this has nothing to do with victorious but I finally saw the movie smiley)** Beck. "I have your number."

"Isn't that swell?" I said in my 50's voice. I heard him laugh quietly like he wasn't supposed to laugh but lost it because it was apparently funny.

"You're funny Jade."

"Kay. Thanks. Bye. See you later Beckett."

With that said, I pulled out my history books and walked to Cat who was talking to puppet boy. She was twirling her hair and nervously staring at the ground. Could it be that Cat had a crush? I'll find that out later. I walked to Cat and puppet boy.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but I'm not sorry by the way, I have to take Cat to history so bye toby." I smirked and grabbed softly Cats arm because I know she is a bit sensitive.

"It's Robbie…" He said it so quietly thinking I couldn't hear him. Well too bad Robbie!

"DID YOU JUST CORRECT ME?!" I yelled at him. There was a sudden smell of urine dangling over the air. I looked down and saw Robbie's pants wet. I smiled because it was funny but I don't think Cat though it was hilarious. It got awkward so I took Cat to history. I opened the door and sat on the chairs in the middle of the class. These were individual chairs (and tables obviously) so Cat sat on my left. The door opened again.

"WHAT. THE FUCK." I said it my head.

* * *

**Hey hey hey! you reached the bottom of the page! Can you guess who walked in the room? And how do you fell if the fifth chapter was all texting? And i know you know but im not going to have time to make this fic so much but if you could PM me ideas i might post them. Carry on with your life.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Another chapter! It will be mostly texting because I really like text fics. If you guys like it I may do more like these in the future. Remember Jade is bold, **Cat isn't_and Beck is italic._

* * *

**(Jade's POV – Chapter 5)**

What the fuck is my stepmother-to-be doing here? Does she want to humiliate me and insult me in front of my class? And why is she sitting on the teacher's desk? OMG that means that- Wait. Cat just texted me. She may be wondering the same thing.

Jadey! Isn't that Melissa? :O

**It is! What the hell is she doing here?**

I have no idea! Does she know you're here?

**Of course she knows I'm here! Maybe my asshole for a dad bribed the principal into giving this whore a job to keep an eye on me! Fuck!**

Don't swear Jadey! :'( What will happen now?

**I have no idea. But I know that this bitch will give me an F.**

She can't give you an F!

**Oh yes she can…**

"Jade West!" I jumped in my seat startled. "I'm sure you know that I don't tolerate cell phones in class."

"Well Melissa I'm sure you know that _I_ don't tolerate your face in my father's house." I gave her a smirk. I could see she was furious. It's the truth.

"Don't get smart on me Jade." She placed her hands on her itsy-bitsy whore hips.

"Then don't try to outsmart me. Now can you please get on with this lesson?"

She rolled her eyes and started writing her name on the board. I looked around the room and everyone was awkwardly staring at the ceiling, the floor, the windows; they were obviously confused of what had just happened. I saw a familiar fluffy haired boy at the end of the room. Wait. It can't be. Well at least this dickhead isn't near me- My pearphone vibrated. I had gotten a text. I didn't recognize the number so I think it was this Beckett boy.

_So, it looks like you know Mrs. Larsen a bit too well… Beck_

**Oh and how I know her.**

_I'm taking a wild guess here but is she your stepmother?_

**You wrote "the woman who destroyed my parents' marriage by having countless sex with my father when he was supposedly on business trips."**

_Oh. I'm sorry to hear that._

**I don't need your charity Beckett. **

_Changing subjects, want to have lunch with me, Cat, Robbie and Andre?_

**Give me 3 valid reasons why I should do that.**

_Okay. 1- Cat will make you come. 2- You don't want to spend lunch alone and 3- You're beautiful._

**Cut the sappiness Beckett.**

_Were those 3 valid reasons?_

**Shut up. I'll only have lunch with you and the others because I want to not because you're telling me to with your shitty-ass valid reasons.**

_So it's a yes : D_

**Don't smiley me! They make you look like a pedophile.**

_… I'm 14… how can I be a pedophile?_

**Don't question me.**

_Sorry. So meet you again outside?_

**Only if you get me coffee. Black, 2 sugars.**

_Weird… That's how I like my coffee._

**Whatever! I don't give a fuck. Just get me coffee.**

_I will when Mrs. Larsen lets us go._

**There she's telling us we can go. NOW GO GET ME COFFEE!**

_On my way princess :D_

**Don't call me that.**

_Sorry :(_

**Whatever**

_Waiting in line for your coffee (}:_

**You just took pedophile to the next level.**

_Im and not a pedophile! It was just a smiley with a mustache._

**Pedophiles have mustaches**

_How do you know that?_

**Because pedophiles are creepy and mustaches are creepy so I just connect the dots.**

_You're a real smart-ass aren't you?_

**(A/N: It's ****_lunchtime_**** now. I'm too lazy to write a few paragraphs where they were in a different class so just deal with it) **

I looked at the text and smiled. WAIT! What?! I mean… I frowned. I locked my phone and slid it to my pocket. I grabbed my bad and walked out the door. I heard Melissa call my name but I just ignored it because I don't have time to hear this bitch warn me about stuff she can do. I don't give a fuck on what she tells me. She ruined my life. She ruined my mother's life. She was depressed for a few weeks but now she's a workaholic. I mean, she does care about me but she stays in her office for so long that sometimes I have to make dinner for us. WHen i say us I meant myself because I eat dinner alone and only around 2-3 AM my mother coms to the kitched and eats the leftovers. I worry about her sometimes. For all I know my mother hasn't been with any men. Thank you Melissa. Thank you dad. For being the biggest asshole I have ever seen.

I opened my locker and threw my bad in it. I grabbed 15 bucks and slid them in my pocket. I closed my locker and waited impatiently for Beck to bring me coffee. What's taking him so long? I stomped my way outside when I felt someone grabbing my arm.

"Here's your coffee." He smiled and I snatched it out of his hand. I took a sip. Damn it tasted so good.

"What took you so long?"

"You know you aren't the only one who wanted coffee."

"Whatever. I'm hungry." I grabbed his arm and took him outside. It was kind of nice that he bought me coffee when I asked him rudely. It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done to me. I mean... Cat is really nice to me. Hse has been there like nobody ever was but I dont think she ever got me coffee unless it was a really special day. FOCUS JADE! He probably is doing this because he is sorry for me. My smile faded and I sighed quietly. Is he?

* * *

**Hello my fellow readers! I'm almost at 10 reviews! It sounds dumb but I'm pretty happy! Today im going to a sleep over so I won't post any chapter until tomorrow or whatever. My parents are telling me to reduce my time on the internet because I need to study so If I don't post something during the week don't worry. I would never abandon fan fiction. So my darlings I hope you enjoyed and pleas review because it helps me a lot. Well now if you excuse me I have to go write the next chapter. Bye my fellow readers!**

** Oh and by the way, this may look like a small chapter but in word document this shit is long!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Happy friday 13th! or saturday 14th! Am I the only one that simply loves these days? :3 I decided to reward you guys with another chapter. School has been hard but I promise that I will never quit fanfiction! Enjoy motherfuckers.**

**Disclaimer: Do I fucking look like the man who shreded my bade heart?**

* * *

**(Beck's POV – chapter 6)**

"Whatever. I'm hungry." Jade grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. I heard her sigh quietly. I don't know whether I should ask what's wrong or keep myself quiet. From what I learned about Jade is that she is very mysterious, full of secrets, layers. And I need to uncover those layers to find the true Jade. Boy that sounded wrong. Hold on. Why do I care about her and her life? I mean she is beautiful and all but why do I care? Oh no. Dear god do I have a crush on her? People will think I'm crazy! OMG were holding hands. Okay Beckett. Don't move your hand. She'll notice and think you're a weirdo. Okay now she stopped in front of the food truck. She is currently moving her hair from her face. Dear god that beautiful porcelain skin, her deep eyes, her pink lips- DAMMIT BECKETT! Her hand gripped tighter to mine so I guess this is good. Wait. Scratch that. She glanced down at our hands intertwined and embarrassedly shook them off. Her checks reddened and a small smile appeared; but it immediately faded once we reached the table where Cat, Robbie and Andre were sitting.

"Hi Jadey! HI Beck!" Cat yelled happily. A bit too loud. I nervously laughed at her perkiness and I noticed Jade wasn't laughing at all. Maybe she was used to hearing this a lot. I mean… From what Cat said to me they had been friends since kindergarten. I still don't get how a beautiful goth turned out to be best friends with a redheaded-overly perky girl called Cat. I'll ask her later.

"Hey." Jade said emotionlessly. And I bet Cat is used to hear Jade emotionless voice.

"Hi Cat, Robbie and Andre." I nodded politely. I heard Jade repeating what I said quietly. But with a Cat-like accent. I still smiled.

"ANDRE!" Cat screamed in his ear. He jumped in fright. "Can you come over to my house today so we can prepare our performance for the big showcase? I'm making cupcakes so we can eat them later."

"Sounds cool. What type of cupcakes?" Yep. Andre loooooves cupcakes.

"They ar-"

"Red velvet. Like her hair." Jade interrupted. Cat was laughing.

"What Jade said." Cat's smile was very big. Did she have a crush on Andre or was she normally like this? Jade knows Cat better so I'll ask her that later.

For a few minutes there was an awkward food-eating silence. I mean, there was until Jade started screaming.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" She stood up angrily throwing her cheese burger right in the middle of this Sinjin face. This girl has aim! "ANYTHING TASTES BETTER THAN THIS SHIT YOU PEOPLE CALL CHEESE BURGER!"

I looked around and saw everyone looking at her in fright. Some nerds even hid their heads in some trigonometry books. Andre and Robbie where frozen and Cat had her hands covering her ears. These people have to be joking. So Jade is angry and yelling! What's the big deal? She doesn't scare me. In fact to prove I'm not scared at her I'm going to follow her back into school and try to calm her down.

I swear that inside it's a freacking maze! I'm thirsty; thank god there is a soda machine here. I clicked on the Coca-Cola button and reached to get it and I heard a snip. I looked around. The halls were empty. Unless someone was in the janitors closet! I tried opening the door but somehow it was locked.

"Go away fucker!" Hm… that's a familiar voice; Jade?!

"Jade! It's Beck. It's only me. Can I come in?"

"NO!" There was an awkward silence but then the snipping was back.

"J-Jade, what are you doing?"

"None of your business."

"Can you at least open the door?" Silence. I exhaled heavily and passed my hand through my hair. I was about to leave when I heard the door unlocking and Jade coming out.

"I was cutting stuff up." She had a blank expression

"Why?" I asked intrigued.

"Cause I like cutting stuff with my scissors."

"That's… cool I guess."

"You don't have to say that." She crossed her arms. "You know I hate you right? Well I hate you because you are this person that's makes people like you because of your charm. Well you know what?! IT AINT WORKING ON ME! Go fuck yourself and see you later." She shifted passed me and stomped her feet through the corridor going to her next class.

I can't lie; I was startled by her theory. I may be handsome and have a lot of admirers but even I have haters. And I most certainly don't make people like me. And the charm, well it comes from within. Jade believe in me. You may hate me now but I promise you that someday you will love me more than anything; I promise you Jade, someday you will be mine.

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW wasnt that so sappy? I guess today im sappy because I had a great day :D A guy had to go to the hospital, a girl I hate had a basketball thrown at her nose and i posted this chapter! Is this a cliffhanger? I guess so. SPOILER ALERT! Next chapter will be mostly in Beck's RV. BYE DUCKLINGS!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey i'm back! I've been soooo busy. Dont be mad at me! blame my school! Enjoy and dont forget to RandR**

* * *

**(Jade's POV – Chapter 7)**

"You don't have to say that." I crossed her arms. "You know I hate you right? Well I hate you because you are this person that's makes people like you because of your charm. Well you know what?! IT AINT WORKING ON ME! Go fuck yourself and see you later."

I shifted angrily pass Beck and stomped my feet to the next class. Man this kid really knows how to push all of my buttons. It fucking sucks I have to go to his place later. Well, maybe I can cancel. Wait. Scratch that. Melissa's spending the afternoon and possibly night at home and if they aren't having sex, she will probably make fun of me and even hit me. She once hit me. It didn't hurt as much as when father hits me; but still it hurts the fact that this bitch hits me and my father doesn't protect me. Why did my mother have to go to New York for 2 weeks? Why goddamit? I felt a single tear run down my cheek. No. This can't be. Dammit Jade! You promised you wouldn't cry about the asshole you call father or bitchy Melissa! I wiped it off and entered my class. I sat at the back where no one could notice me. That's how I wish it was sometimes. But somehow, people always notice me, even at the darkest corner. I took a deep breath and started writing the summary on my notebook.

* * *

Finally it's over. Now where the hell is Cat? I want to go home but I don't want to go alone. I walked around the halls of Hollywood arts asking random people if they saw Cat and if they're lying to me I would cut them with my scissors. Crap. Is that Beck? Run for it Jade! I ran quickly to the closest bathroom and hid there for about 5 minutes. I left the bathroom and looked around to see if Cat was anywhere near. I went down the stairs and saw Cat talking to Robbie. She may be talking about her brother, or something else that is completely random. Either way he doesn't seem to mind because I think Cat is the first teenage girl to actually talk to him. Cat saw me. Please whatever you do don't scream Cat. Plea-

"Jade!" Dear god. "Jade I'm here with Robbie!"

"And Rex." The puppet said. Robbie is nit that suckish with ventriloquism. Good for him.

"I know Cat." I stood next to her grabbing her wrist. "And I also know it's time to go home."

"Yay home! "She giggled happily. "Bye Robbie!" He waved at her and had a nervous smile. Yep. Cat is the first teenage girl that actually talks to him.

On our way home we stop again at the jet brew to get my coffee. Cat asked for a coffee too but I didn't give her one because she is too energetic. She was moping around the street and people stared at us; with _cold stares. _I told her she could take a sip of my coffee so immediately she grabbed my coffee and took a sip.

"It's too bitter Jadey. Puh" Her face was frowning but now I can tell her that she at least had coffee.

"That's how I like it Cat." I said whilst taking another sip.

"Why?"

"Because it is as bitter as my heart and I like my coffee like this. The sugar sweetens it a little so it's not that bitter."

"Jadey don't say that! You aren't bitter at all! You're the nicest girl ever!"

"Cat that's only because you know me well. Other people; the people who don't know me say I'm a bitch, I'm mean, I'm the wicked witch of the west, the ice queen etc. assume that I'm all of those things because they're too scared to face my bitterness."

"I'm sorry to hear that Jadey. Do you wanna come over before Andre comes?"

"Nah. I'm going to Beck's. Bye Cat. See you later."

"Bye Jadey!" With that said she opened the front door and went inside. I continued walking when my pearphone started buzzing.

_What time are you coming over Jadelyn?_

**Around six pm**

_Okay. See you later Jadelyn :D_

**Shut up.**

* * *

The house was unlocked so I guess either my father or Melissa are home. I'll just try to be invisible, I mean, I am to my father but that Melissa bitch always stares at me like a hawk. Anyway, I didn't hear anyone downstairs so my father is probably having sex with Melissa or working. Whatever. I don't give a fuck. My pear phone started beeping again. Who keeps texting me?! I walked up the stairs still in complete silence. What the fuck is happening? The office door is closed so I guess he's there. I walked in my room. I threw my bag on my bed and kicked off my boots. They were kind of hurting my feet. I laid back on my bed turning on my pear book. I had made my slap account a few weeks back so I could know better Hollywood arts. Hm… I got a friend request and a follow. Who else but Beck. Man he's such a stalker! Fine I'll accept it. Wait now I have a PM.

_New PM from: Beck Oliver_

_Hey Jade. I sent you texts but you didn't reply me. Are you ok?_

"No Beck. I'm not. I'm living in the house of the man I hate the most, the man who ruined my family, my childhood and almost ruined my dreams. You tell me." I whispered quietly so my father wouldn't listen to me.

_Yes I'm fine. I'll be there in half an hour. Relax._

With that sent I put on my boots again, grabbed my bag and my keys and left.

*line break*

I walked up to Beck's house and banged on the door. There was an RV with a number 143. That's probably fake but why is that there?

"Hi are you Jade?" A woman with a big smile and her hair back asked me. I guessing she is Beck's mother.

"Yes. Can you show me to his room?"

"He actually lives in that RV honey. If you need anything I'll be here. Are you staying for dinner dear?"

"Uh… thanks and I'm not sure. I probably won't but I'll let you know If I am." I started drifting to the RV.

"Okay dear. See you later." She closed the door and I sighed. A closed door in my face when I'm outside is really familiar. I walked to his door and banged it.

"Hello Jade." He smiled cockily.

I didn't answer him and went inside. I won't lie, it looked really cool.

* * *

Ze cliffhanger! I will try to make these more quickly and belive me im trying! so... ttyl


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Finally it's saturday! I was feeling like dong a sorta long chapter (this took up 2-3 pages on word document) because I havent been posting as much. Thank you for your awesome reviews and enjoy the 8th chapter**

* * *

**(Beck's POV - chapter 8)**

I heard my door banging. I finished cleaning up my stuff and fixed my hair. I was really nervous. I walked to the door and opened it with my killer smile.

"Hello Jade." I leaned against the doorway. She didn't answer me so I immediately got worried. Was the smile cocky?

"Nice place. People don't get to see a teenage boy living in an RV parked on his parent's driveway." She crossed her arms and looked around.

"Uhh… Thanks. So, ready to start?"

"That's why I came." She sat down on the floor and took out her laptop. **(A/N: I forgot to mention that Jade put her laptop in her bag instead of leaving it on her bed.) **She started typing something.

"What are you doing?" I asked sitting next to her.

"I'm finishing typing the scene we're gonna do."

"Oh. Can I read it?" She stopped typing and looked at me with a cold stare.

"Does it fucking look like I finished?"

"No but I wanna see how it is." She sighed loudly.

"I'm almost done."

"Suit yourself." I stood up. "Hey I'm gonna make coffee. Want some?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" I stared at her cheekily.

"Yes please." She muttered in a whisper.

"Great." I went to the table that was next to the door and made coffee. I poured in two coffee mugs and put in the 2 sugars in each. I walked back to Jade.

"Give It to me." Her hand was raised to grab the coffee mug and her eyes were still on the screen.

"Here you go." I gave her the coffee and sat next to her.

"I finished the scene."

"Can I read it now?" She sighed and muttered something to herself. "I'll take that as a yes." I grabbed her laptop and put it on my lap. My eyes were scanning everything about this scene. It was about a girl and a boy who were running away from someone because that person was a murderer. Plot twist: in the end they are safe but as they hug, the girl literately stabs me in the back. The scene was too graphic and too disturbing.

"What do you think about it?" She asked sipping her coffee.

"Well… It's not bad but it's too disturbing and graphic."

"Yeah I know." She rolled her eyes. Suddenly a great idea popped in my head.

"What if we do something else?"

"What do you mean _something else?_"

"I mean that people expect us to do a scene together. And that would be sort of predictable and Cat told me you hated being predictable. SO why don't we do something else?"

She stared at me with her eyes squinting.

"Nice thinking Beck. You aren't such an idiot after all. So what are we doing then?"

"I don't know…? Sing?"

"I can sing. Can you?"

"Sort of. I can play the guitar though. So what are we going to play?"

"We are going to play First day of my life by Bright eyes." **(An/N: I love this song! You have to hear it! It was listed as rock, so I think Jade would know this song.)**

"Great!" I smiled. "I like that song. Come over tomorrow so we can practice."

"Yeah okay." There was a silence. I mean, not an awkward one but one like when two people from the opposite sex are alone and run out of stuff to talk about. Wait! There is something!

"Jade." She looked up from her pear book. "I don't mean to be mean but how are you and Cat best friends?"

"At kindergarten I was alone and Cat was alone too. So we started talking and we had more in common that what it looked like. Although she doesn't experience my pain, she has her own pain and I guess that made us friends."

"Pain?" I asked curiously.

"You know, stuff we struggle with. Her brother is a nut-job and her parents got divorced when she was about 7."

"And what about your pain?"

"My pain?" She raised her voice. But I just nodded. "MY PAIN IS THE FUCKING ASSHOLE OF A FATHER! HE RUINED ME AND MY MOTHER! I was going to have a baby brother but because of father he was never born. NEVER BORN BECK! He caused me pain growing up. Never showing me love. The closest thing I got from him that was "love" is when he locks me OUT OF HIS HOUSE BECAUSE I'M LATE!"

Her eyes filled with tears but I could see she was fighting them back. She had her legs close to her chest and her head on her knees. Her arms were hiding her head so I couldn't hear she was crying. What a dick of a father! If I could I would kill him!

I sat even closer to Jade and uncovered her head. Her cheeks were black and her eyes puffy. Her lower lip was trembling. I put my hand under her chin.

"You are the most beautiful, strong and amazing girl I ever saw Jade. I know he caused you pain but you just need a distraction." She wasn't moving. Her icy eyes were no longer cold, but rather red like fire. I leaned in to kiss her. She didn't pull away; in fact she placed her arms around my neck. I put my hands around her hips. I didn't want either one of us to pull away. I felt these fireworks and didn't want them to fade away. We ran out of breath so we simultaneously pulled away. She leaned her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

"Tell anyone I cried and I'll cut off your penis." I chuckled at her threat.

"It's between you and me Jade. I promise I won't tell."

She gently placed her left hand on my abs and drifted to sleep. Did this mean we were dating? Did she like me? Does she love me? Man so many questions!

At around 8 PM, I heard a knock on the door. I carefully placed Jade on my bed and planted a kiss on her forehead. She looks like an angel when she sleeps. I smile at my though and walk to open the door. It was my mom.

"Beck dinner is almost ready. Is Jade having dinner with us?"

"I think she is. She fell asleep about an hour ago but I can ask her."

"Okay honey." She smiled and left. I closed the door and walked to my bed. I softly shook Jade so she would wake up.

"Jade. Jade wake up." I whispered in her ear. She groaned.

"The fuck do you want?" She asked rubbing her eyes and sitting straight.

"I want you to wake up so you can have dinner with me and my family."

"Fine whatever." She stood up and grabbed her boots, putting them on.

"Jade… Are you like, my girlfriend?"

"I guess so. Why? Did you just kiss me so you could use me? Cause I still hate you for making me open up to you."

"Well maybe you opened up to me because you trust me. And I would be very happy to have you as my girlfriend because I like you."

"Good." She grabbed my hand and left the RV. I opened the front door and we walked in; holding hands.

* * *

**What do you think Beck's parents will think about them holding hands? I smell drama! So the month is almost finishing ao I guess I have to finish this fic up because my mind if blowin with ideas. Probably 2 more longer chapters. Oh and if ou have anyideas for a hallowen special (my favorite holiday) don hesitate on Pming me them. Bye mah preaders and please be pacient!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Made this yesterda and improved it today. Plus JadeWest1234 you're in for a surprise**

* * *

**(Jade's POV – Chapter 9 )**

I grabbed Beck's hand tightly. It felt soft and warm. As we walked to the front door of Beck's house, I breathed in quietly and walked inside. Still holding hands. Beck's father was sitting on the couch watching TV. Beck's mother was in the kitchen cooking something that smelled delicious.

"Ah Jade! You're staying for dinner after all aren't you?" She looked down to see our hands intertwined. She was smiling but right now her smile was rather nervous and a teeny bit fake. Well, I don't care if she doesn't like the fact that I'm Beck's girlfriend. I'm fine with that. "Um… Beck why won't you set the table?"

"Uh… Sure mom." He walked slowly to the dinner room table to set up the plates and glasses. "Didn't you have to go to the bathroom?" Beck asked looking at me in a funny way.

"N- Oh! Yes I did. Where is it Mrs. Beck's mother?" She looked at us in a weird way.

"Up the stairs. Second door on the right. And call me Julia."

"K. Thanks Julia."

I went up the stairs and locked myself in the bathroom. I took out my phone and texted Beck.

**Why am I in the bathroom?**

_Because I don't want you to have an awkward conversation with either my parents._

**Oh.**

_Oh?_

**That's… nice I guess.**

_Thank me later :D_

**Shut up**

I washed the traces of mascara running down my face. I breathed in and went downstairs. They were all sitting on the table. His father on the edge, his mother on one side and Beck facing her. I sat down next to Beck and looked up to face his parents. Beck's mother was going to say something but she hesitated and decided to shut up. I could see Beck's father staring at my piercings, my streaked hair and my black outfit. Maybe he wasn't expecting a goth girl being his girlfriend. But come on! If I were a blonde preppy cheerleader there wouldn't be any awkward silences and maybe, just maybe, he would open a bottle of champagne.

"So _Jade_;" Beck's father said looking at me. "Why are you in Hollywood arts?" Beck rolled his eyes because Beck's father was saying it coldly. Well it wasn't as cold as when my father asks me that. Julia handed me my plate of food. I took a bite, swallowed and breathed in.

"Because I can sing, act, direct and write scripts."

"That's nice." There was an awkward silence. I mean, not really because I could hear Beck's family chew on food, breathing and casually coughing.

"Okay! Elephant in the room. Me and Beck are dating. You don't have to like it but that's how it is so just deal with it." I pushed my chair forward and ate like nothing had happened. I was expecting Beck's face to be red but he seemed pretty calm. Nobody was talking. It felt pretty awkward. Thankfully the silence was broken by my pear phone ringing. I left the room and went outside without saying a word. I closed the door behind me and checked the caller ID: Dad. Shit.

**Beck's POV**

Jade shut the door quite hardly. I wonder who's calling her at 9 PM.

"Beck I don't think she's the right one for you." Dad said sternly.

"Why because she isn't the typical blonde cheerleader?"

"No because she has no manners and I just don't like her."

"Whatever I don't care. I'm going outside." I stormed out the house and saw Jade standing next to the RV. She wasn't smiling so I don't think the phone call was that friendly.

"Hey Jade. Who were you talking to?"

"My father." She walked to the RV door and crossed her arms meaning she wanted to go inside. I opened the door and let her in. She sat on the floor crossing her legs. She opened her pear book and didn't move. I sat down next to her.

"And…? What did he say?"

"That I should go home because in an hour he's locking the door." I looked at her with surprise but hid that emotion back to the emotionless face I had on.

"So? Don't you have a key?"

"I left it at home."

"Well then you should go." She looked up at me with anger in her eyes. I didn't realize what I had said.

"Oh so you want me to go?"

"N-no that's not what I mean… I meant that I don't want you to be in trouble."

"Fine whatever." She sighed and stood up putting her laptop in her bag. "I'm going anyway." She leaned in and kissed me. It was short and sweet.

"Uh, Jade you know that you're leaving some of your books here."

"Good." She smiled at me and left.

I don't care what my parents say about her, she's really beautiful. I don't mind her comments, her anger or the fact that she is a Goth. She has the most beautiful eyes, the whitest skin, the most perfect lips and her amazing chestnut hair with multi-colour streaks. I don't care what my friends and colleagues think about our relationship. It's not their relationship so why would they care? Although the only person I care about knowing about our relationship is Jade's dad. I know he doesn't seem to care but He may think I'm not good enough or too good enough for Jade. I'm really scared that Jade's dad will try anything to break us apart or break Jade. He crushed her heart and I'm pretty sure he'll do it again. I didn't tell Jade but I can't stop thinking about the fact that her father has the balls to not let her in. How many times has he done that? How many times is he willing to do that? You know, destroy her and laugh at the shredded pieces of her. Could I help her?

* * *

Cliffhanger! I'm filled wih homework so I wont be writing and posting alot lately. sorry guys. Anyway hope you like it and be sure to revview. Anything you want me to add?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! So before you read this chapter I've made a mistake. Jade was supposed to only go to Beck's RV 3 weeks after they met. I've been so busy I forgot to mention this before. Okay… More description below. Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Jade's POV – Chapter 10)**

"Good." I replied. I mean, if we are going to be in a relationship shouldn't I have some of my belongings in his RV? That was stupid of him. Why do I like that idiot? Do I love him? My smile grew by the thought of him.

I walked down the block to get to my house. I saw that light was coming out of Cat's window. It's 9:30 PM. Why is she still awake? She usually goes straight to bed at 9 PM. Unless I'm with her. We usually go to bed at around 10-11 PM. Speaking of Cat; I forgot to call her about Beck. He sure knows how to waste my time. I walked to my doorway only to find out that my father had locked the door. Fuck! Why did I end up with a father like this?

**(Texting)**

Cat I'm going to your house.

**Yay! But why?**

My father did it again.

**Ohhhhh ): **

Don't "Ohhhhh" me.

**Sorry Jadey ):**

I sighed and walked to Cat's house embracing the darkness of the night. I loved that it was dark with the shining of the moon and stars. The fact that even when they die, they still shine, but get dimmer, makes me feel happy. My phone vibrated and made the sound of a shattered glass. Someone texted me and I think this someone is Beck.

_Hey. Are you home?_

No. The door is locked.

_Oh. Now where are you going?_

To Cat's.

_Have fun babe :D_

Stop with the fucking smileys.

_For the last time I am not a pedophile._

They sure make you look like one.

_We aren't having this fight again…_

What fight?

_The fight about the pedophile smileys_

Oh. You were the one fighting. I was being perfectly reasonable.

_*sigh* go have fun with Cat._

**(Cat's POV)**

Why does my brother have to always make a mess? It's only cupcakes! Phooey. Maybe that's why Andre left in a hurry. Hm. Oh a text!

Cat I'm going to your house.

**Yay! But why?**

My father did it again.

**Ohhhhh ): **

Don't "Ohhhhh" me.

**Sorry Jadey ):**

I don't like seeing Jadey upset. Ever since we were kids she would always get so… how can I explain? Jade is a mess of emotions. She's my bestest friend and I know her really well but I still can't describe how she's feeling about her daddy. I know she hates him and doesn't want to look at him but at the same time she wouldn't know where to go when her mommy is with men Jadey doesn't like and when I go with my mommy and daddy to take Frankie to the special doctor. Don't get me wrong, I love Jadey and love when she comes over (even if she's bossy) but she's sometimes angry at me and has no one (except me) who supports her… I want the best for Jadey. The girl who supported me. **(A/N: I'm sorry if this is ooc but I feel that Cat has her smart moments regarding Jade. But don't worry Cat fans, I will try to make her more in-character)**

The doorbell rang. I rushed downstairs and opened the door to see Jadey!

"Hey Jadey!"

"Hay is for horses." She stormed inside and walked up the stairs to my room. I didn't mind the comment. Jadey gets mean when her daddy annoys her. I smiled and followed her to my room.

"Jadey do you want to watch a movie?" I asked. She was sitting on my bed texting. I don't think she heard me. Maybe every text you send you go deaf. OH NO!

"JADEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I screamed in her ear. She jumped in surprise and started hitting me with her pillow screaming. I managed to escape and sat on the floor holding Mr. Purple. He could protect me.

"GOD DAMMIT CAT! Of course I can fucking hear you. Yeah sure we can watch a movie. Go get the scissoring." I stood up and put the cd on the DVD player. "You can't fucking text with Cat around." Jadey was murmured to herself. I could hear her though.

"I'm sorry Jadey." I pouted. "I didn't mean to."

"It's alright Cat. Just don't scream like that anymore. You know you have a high pitch voice."

"Okay Jadey! Who were you texting?" I asked curiously.

Jadey doesn't usually have her face glued to her phone when she's with me so she's texting someone special. Or someone she really hates. Sometimes it's both. This one time, I was with my brother and he start- oh I'm getting out of subject. Hehe. The last time Jadey was texting like this was when she was texting her mommy about Melissa. It was a horrible week. Jadey was so angry at her daddy that she cut her face off every picture in his house to let him know that he has no daughter. I remember this because Jadey came to my house crying. She told me her butthole daddy didn't even notice. I didn't ask if she meant herself or the pictures. That would make her cry. And I don't like it when Jadey cries. She has a horrible relationship with her daddy. She told me that she hated him before Melissa but now she hates him even more. Jadey always tells me that Melissa is an anorexic, attention whore, slut, Botox freak, with fake boobs and she's an ugly bitch who loves the spotlight on herself. (**A/N: so I basically described my opinion of Tori. Do you guys think that Tori is like this? Let me know :) BTW Tori isn't going to be on this fic but will be in another one I'm planning already.) **I don't like it when Jadey says bad things about other people but when she's talking about Melissa or her parents, not even I can stop her.

"None of your business." She snapped.

Jadey never snaps at me when she's talking about her family. Who is she texting? *gasp* is it Mr. Purple's mother?! I don't want her to come and take him away from me! It wasn't his fault that he was lying on Jade's chest staring at her when she was sleeping over! I love Mr. Purple and Mr. Long-neck!

I stared at Jadey and pouted. I don't like it when Jade's all secretive. We talk about everything together! She occasionally looked at me and shook her head meaning that she was trying to erase my pouty face. Phooey! Why do I have to be curious Cat? That's it! I can come up with a plan! Maybe I can look through her phone when she's at the bathroom. Yay! What a perfect plan! Now we play the waiting game.

I glimpsed at Jadey and saw her smiling at her pear phone. Not her usual sarcastic/meany smile. She was simply smiling. Her smile faded quickly and back to her normal angry face when she noticed I was staring at her. She wrote a text, blocked her pear phone and put it in her pocket. Phooey! Now I'll never know who she's texting.

**(Jade's POV)**

"Who are you texting?" Cat asked me looking over my shoulder. I didn't answer because if I tell her the text was from Beck, she'll freak out. She has those Cat-outs where she starts singing and dancing loudly- and when I say loudly I mean trying to scream louder than anyone – when she's exited. I love Cat but that's just fucking annoying. Cat looked at me and pouted. I shook my head trying to ignore it.

**(Texting! Remember: ****_Beck is italic_**** and Jade is normal)**

_Well I feel bad for you if you think Cat has a crush on Robbie._

And I feel bad for you because you think she has a crush on Andre. The girl likes to give cupcakes! Plus I know her better.

_Wanna bet?_

Sure. What are we betting?

_20$ plus a make out session ;D_

Deal. You're such a pedophile.

_Wanna bet I'm not?_

Why if you know you're gonna lose?

_I'm not_

Tough chizz

_What's chizz?_

_Jade?_

_Jade? Are you there?_

_For fucks sake Jade are you mad at me? If you want we won't bet anything! I'm sorry Jade!_

_That's it! Don't bother texting me again._

_Jade I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! I'll buy you all the scissors you want!_

Calm down wuss! Cat was looking over my shoulder to see who I was texting. I'm currently inside her pinky ugly bathroom. And I still want those scissors you offered to buy me.

_Oh thank god Jade. You really got me scared. I don't want you to leave me this soon._

Who said I will?

_Awwww Jadey has a sweet side ;D_

And you ruined the moment. I have to go. Cat's annoying me. Text you later.

_Okay. Bye babe. Can't wait to see you tomorrow._

If you try to kiss me, hold my hand or any kind of PDA, I'm gonna kick you hard on the balls.

_Oh. Still not wanting to go official?_

Not until you stop flirting with those bitches.

_I wasn't even flirting with them!_

Whatever but I swear I'm going to find ways of torturing you even with the smallest smiles to those skinny bitches.

_Fine babe. Go to sleep._

You're not the boss of me.

_I know. But you need to sleep._

I'm only going to sleep because I want to not because you're telling me to.

_That's my girl ;) sweet dreams babe_

Cut the sappiness.

_Nope. You love it._

I love scissors.

_You love stuff that most people find disturbing._

Yeah that's why I love you.

_… So you do?_

Shit. Fuck. No I don't. I hate you.

_I love you too._

You're only saying that because you feel sorry for me. I don't need you're charity Beck.

_Jade these last weeks with you were amazing. Even before we started dating I felt something towards you. You're different. You're not the type of girl people expect me to date. Yes, people will talk about it, judge you, judge US, but they're the dumb ones because they didn't even have a chance to know you. You rebel against rules, you're sarcastic, you're not a cheerleader, you have streaks in your hair and you're Goth. Little did I know you were the girl I was going to fall for. I love you Jade. Like it or not, I do love you. Ever since I saw you._

Well isn't that the longest, gayest, sappiest text I've ever read.

_You love it._

Whatever. See you tomorrow at your RV? **(A/N: "tomorrow" is Friday.)**

_You know it ;D LOVE YOU JADEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

… love you too..

* * *

Hi! So this was a very long chapter... My computer has been crazy, the internet sucked and I had alot of tests. Dont kill me. I know I hadnt posted in a week or so but now I'm back! I havent done the nezt chapter but I'm planning on another fic. I's going to be a hurt/comfort/romance one! I'll PM the first 2 people to review with a surprise question. Okay. Have a nice weekend.


End file.
